villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crossbones (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Brock Rumlow, '''better known as the supervillain '''Crossbones, is a recurring villain in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is a major antagonist of Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''(when the Winter Soldier became an anti-hero) and a minor villain in ''Captain America: Civil War. He is portrayed by actor Frank Grillo. Biography ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' In the opening sequence, Rumlow leads SHIELD's STRIKE team on a mission to aid Captain America and Black Widow in capturing Batroc the Leaper. Later, when Captain America refuses to share information regarding Nick Fury's "death" to Alexander Pierce, Rumlow and his team are sent to subdue Captain America in an elevator. However, the hero manages to get away, and throughout the rest of the movie, Rumlow and his team attempt to kill Captain America so that he cannot interfere with Pierce's scheme to kill millions of people with a fleet of Helicarriers. It is later revealed that Rumlow and Pierce are double agents working for the terrorist cell HYDRA. After Captain America reveals that SHIELD was compromised by HYDRA, Rumlow and his team are dispatched to launch Project Insight. At the climax of the film, Rumlow nearly kills Sharon Carter (Agent 13), before facing off with Sam Wilson, an ally of Captain America known as the Falcon. And although he defeats Wilson, Rumlow is severely burned when one of the hellicarriers crash onto the Triskelion. Rumlow is last seen taken to a hospital for medical attention. ''Captain America: Civil War'' The Avengers, led by Captain America, have been tracking Rumlow down for six months prior to the film's release. They eventually get a lead on the villain in Lagos, Nigeria. Expecting him to target a local police station, they later discover that are surprised when Crossbones' mercenaries storm and infectious disease center to steal a chemical bioweapon. After successfully obtaining the virus, Crossbones and his men flee from the facility. Knowing that they cannot outrun the Avengers, they abandon the truck in an African slum before splitting up. Crossbones then ambushes Captain America, and the two engage in an intense fight. After being disarmed and defeated, Crossbones removes his helmet to reveal his scarred face. Rumlow then goads Rogers into dropping his guard by referring to Bucky. Once Rogers was distracted, Rumlow detonates an explosives vest, hoping to take the captain down with him. However, Scarlet Witch uses her powers to temporarily contain the blast, and attempts to levitate Rumlow into the sky and away from civilians. But she loses control of her powers and the bomb detonates next to a building, causing it to collapse and kill several people. Trivia * Frank Grillo, who portrays Crossbones, hints that his character will somehow return in the future, despite his apparent death in the latest film. Gallery Rumlowprofile.jpg|Rumlow as the commander of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s S.T.R.I.K.E. Team Cb2.jpg|Frank Grillo as Crossbones on the set of Civil War CrossBones Poster.jpg|Promotional image of Crossbones Crossbone vs Rogers.PNG|Crossbones battles Captain America in Lagos Navigations Category:Marvel Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Friend of the hero Category:Captain America Villains Category:Spy Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Soldiers Category:Leader Category:Double Agent Category:Traitor Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fascists Category:Martial Artists Category:Trickster Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Nazis Category:Crossover Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Villains